BFFs
by ZanessaDGU
Summary: A Zanessa Story  High school could be a good time to strengthen relationships with people. It could also rip you down to shreds. Will all friendships come out strong? Watch and see.
1. Him

BFFs Ch. 1 "Him" By: ZanessaDGU

Released:

It was like any other Monday morning at Southside High School for Ashley. She struts down the hallway while exchanging smiles with strangers. Life is average for Ms. Tisdale. The only thing that could make her happier is seeing her best friend Vanessa. Speak of the devil. Ashley spots Vanessa unlocking her squeaky dark blue locker, _A perfect target_, Ashley thinks. "Well, well, well. Look at that little slut putting away her books." Ashley sneers, jokingly.

"Look at the little whore watching the little slut put her slutty books away." Vanessa smiles sweetly. She knows they're both joking, she just can't say it with a straight face. That bubbly soul of hers would burst out in laughter if she tried too hard.

"How was your weekend?" Ashley asks. She never asks anybody any questions about their life. Ashley normally wants to talk about Ashley. But Ashley hasn't exactly had a life lately.

"Good." Vanessa replies with, which it was.

"Really?" Ashley asks, just making sure it is so. Vanessa shuts her locker, "…yeah. It was _actually_ good." Ashley can only giggle out, "good."

"What about yours?" Vanessa asks as she rests her head to the side. She's a little tired from the lack of sleep she experienced last night. It wasn't the first night she hasn't slept.

"Horrible. Grounded, remember?"

"Oh Yeah." Vanessa hooks arms with Ashley as they start walking down the gloomy hallway towards homeroom.

"I think my parents are overreacting," Ashley states as she watches her sparkly designer boots walk down on the foggy gray tile. "I mean, two weeks? I didn't mean to kill the neighbor's dog."

"No, but you did purposely throw a hammer at it." Only Vanessa would be able to get away with that statement. Ashley would lash out at anybody else trying to reason with her.

"It wouldn't shut up!" Ashley feels a little jerk backwards after Vanessa stopped walking...frozen…Vanessa couldn't move after seeing _him_.

"Maybe we should go the long way." Vanessa suggests. Ashley first was a little annoyed by that idea. As she pouted her head around, she ironically saw him too.

"Definitely," Ashley agrees. Vanessa remains silent as they turn the corner. "It's awkward now, isn't it?" Ashley asks talking about Vanessa seeing him around school as if "Life Must Move On".

"Yeah, you could say that." Now Vanessa starts watching her shoes as they take turns hitting the dirty hallway floor. Not wanting to push anything, Ashley lets silence fill the air between them for the rest of the walk. Then right as they both entered the small classrooms, a horrid buzz erupts from a century-old looking intercom above the doorway. They both can't help but jump, them and the rest of the class.

"Late!" Mr. Smith yells at them even though he's nearly two yards away from them.

"We were in the room." Ashley argues.

"Not in your seat." Mr. Smith doesn't want to put up with them again. A weekend isn't enough time for any teacher to escape the wrath of attitude that is Ashley Tisdale.

"Bite me." Vanessa mumbles. That's the difference between Vanessa and Ashley. Ashley doesn't care who hears it. Vanessa likes to get away with things. Guess who doesn't normally doesn't get caught.

"Excuse me?" Mr. Smith asks as if he were an interrogator. Vanessa thinks on her feet and replies with, "I said, 'yippee!'" then wraps it up with one of her famous smiles. Mr. Smith thinks he heard it right the first time, but he doesn't want to start anything this early.

"…Sit down." Mr. Smith nonchalantly says. Ashley sees this gesture as a white flag being raised. Vanessa and Ashley both reply with, "Yes sir," they say it as if they were sincerely meaning it. However both secretly know it is extremely sarcastic. Then from the back of the class, a single laugh starts sparking. Looks like someone else knows they're bullshitting the poor teacher. Ashley recognizes the blue eyed handsome devil. In a hushed yet excited tone, Ashley states,

"Zac!" as she waves to him. "C'mon," she says as she drags Vanessa threw the tightly packed desks to the back by Zac.

"Hey Ash," Zac can't help but smile at all the crazy antics Ashley can lay out within three minutes. Ashley sits next to Zac, and Vanessa on the other side of Ashley. Even though Vanessa has been in that dreary homeroom time and time again, she still likes to look around. Zac doesn't want to seem rude but he doesn't want to directly ask either. So he mouths, "Who's that?" to Ashley.

"Oh!" Ashley reminds herself as if she must introduce everybody. "Vanessa," Ashley says to Vanessa to snap her out of the day dreaming faze. Vanessa turns to look at him. She could feel her heart jump at the sight of those impossibly so blue - blue eyes.

"This is Zac, and Zac this is Vanessa." Ashley continued. For a good five seconds, Zac and Vanessa both had to absorb the beauty of one another. Ashley can't help but catch on and smirk to herself. She feels accomplished. Then she remembers something, "Vanessa loves Kings of Leon."

"Really," says Zac.

"Yeah, they're like the greatest band ever." Vanessa's butterflies must have taken over her brain. She **never** says "like".

"Dude, I so like love them," Since when was Zac brain damaged? Oh yeah, since butterflies attacked the school.

"I love them too." Vanessa says while wearing her flirty smile. She also can't help but curl a lock of hair around one of her fingers.

"Zac, you should come with us to hang out at the landing later." Ashley suggests, wanting this confrontation to continue.

"I got basketball practice." Zac says, disappointed.

"You play basketball?" Vanessa asks being impressed more and more.

"Yeah, do you play?"

"No."

"Vanessa likes guys who play basketball." Ashley barges in.

"I do not." Vanessa hits Ashley on the arm, desperately wanting Ashley to leave her and that burst of hotness alone.

"Then why are you blushing?" Ashley smartly replies with. This can only end with Vanessa truly blushing and replying with,

"Because you're delusional."

"Yeah, it's only me."

"Maybe I can meet you guys afterwards. How late are you going to be there?" Zac negotiates.

"Hey," Mr. Smith interrupts, "Kids in the back be quiet or separate yourselves!"

"Sorry, dude." Zac, still "brain dead", replies with. Mr. Smith mocks him by replying with,

"Don't just say sorry, 'dude'. Do something about it, 'dude'."

"What an asshole." Zac mumbles, catching onto Vanessa's intelligence.

"Can you say that again?" Mr. Smith asks intimidating Zac. He even leans forward and puts his hands on his hips to give it the whole affect.

"I said," Zac freezes and can only swallow as he struggles to think of something.

"Social control," Vanessa steps in, saving the day.

"Yeah," Zac says, agreeing as if he forgot that was what he really said.

"Good." Mr. Smith is a little upset with himself at this moment. That's two kids he's let get away with something. He shakes off his disappointment and turns around to write on the white board.

"Wow, you're good." Zac smirks at Vanessa. Vanessa reflects his smile_. And the flirting begins_, Ashley thinks.

"Whoa! Good dunk Zac!" The coach exclaims at the site of Zac's body reaching a new high and dunking the ball for the first time. Zac even hangs his body over the court floor as a sign of accomplishment. He wants to make sure the rest of the team can see what he's done before he drops. That then becomes perfect timing to impress little Ms. Hudgens as she enters the gymnasium with Ashley. Zac lets his body fall to the floor, even though it felt like floating, then waves at them.

"You like him." Ashley informs Vanessa.

"I don't know him," Vanessa replies with. A good point, even Ashley can see that, but would she admit that?

"You still have some crush on him." Nope.

"He's hot, I'll give him that." She watches him from the court side, practically stalking him with her eyes. On the court, Jason jogs up to Zac,

"Is that girl over there yours?"

"Nah," Zac bounces the ball.

"Good," then runs off. Ashley feels like she has to reinsure Vanessa after seeing that sight from the other side of the court.

"What was that? Why did they just talk?" She asks herself, out loud of course.

"I don't want to know." Vanessa shakes her head.

"They're not friends. Zac doesn't like him much at all."

"Okay….So?" Vanessa asks acting like it doesn't matter at all to her.

"I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable knowing that Zac has been around _him._"

"Let's just go, Zac can find us later."

Look at the beautiful new buildings consisting of even newer stores within their halls. A giant space ship could make a landing in the middle of the vast grass. That's the main reason why it's nicknamed "The Landing". The Landing is a rad hangout for skaters, a mellow place for the pot heads, and a great social hot spot. But don't let the smell of clean air get to your head. For you never know what drama could be waiting around the rose bushes. That doesn't occur too often though. Vanessa and Ashley spend their time now gazing at the cloudy L.A. sky from beneath one of the many trees.

"So if you could get one teacher fired, who would it be?" Ashley asks as a conversation starter.

"Your mom," Vanessa chooses that common teen burn to respond with.

"Not funny."

"But your mom really is a teacher." Vanessa giggles to herself.

"Yeah, I don't want my mom unemployed." Ashley pretends to be sensitive.

"Ashley," Zac says from around the tree, "is that a giant stick up your ass or what?" He walks into their line of sight. Vanessa tries not to laugh because of Ashley's sensitivity level at this time. But a line of chuckles does slip from within her tight grip on her mouth. Zac slides down the tree and sits next to them.

"That's really not funny." Ashley pouts.

"I'm sorry. That one was far." Vanessa apologizes, going along with Ashley's sensitive act.

"What's wrong?" Zac asks Ashley.

"Drake finally asked me out." Ashley replies.

"That's bad? I thought you liked him."

"I do. It was via text."

"So…?"  
>"Men are retarded," as monotone as she possibly could be.<p>

"Text is a total booty call." Vanessa teaches Zac.

"Oh, maybe that's why no one will date me." Zac hangs his head down.

"Oh bullshit!" Ashley exclaims.

"I know." Zac chuckles. Vanessa hints for an explanation,

"I don't get it."

"Girls always ask out Zac." Ashley explains.

"I don't know what it is." Zac says.

"Your ass." Vanessa informs him as all three laughs. Suddenly, Vanessa sees him, and the laughing from her stops, "I want to go in to shop."

"But I'm so relaxed." Zac excuses. Ashley then sees him too,

"You're always comfortable, we have to go, in trust me." Zac, being clueless, raises an eyebrow in question. Ashley pulls him up and drags him with them to the indoors, "Come on!" Zac stumbles up to his feet,

"Why are we in such a rush?"

"Nothing," Vanessa says after she has stopped speed-walking and is safely indoors.

"Sure." Zac says, not believing.

"Just some things we have to get away from." Ashley makes up.

"Whatever you say." He turns around but ends up bumping into…

"Watch where you're going!" Jason shouts as he pushes Zac's shoulders back.

"Hey man, what's your problem!" Jason looks down at Vanessa, who drops her head down and looks to the side. Shielding her eyes from looking into his.

"Nothing…nothing at all" He intimidatingly stares at her as he passes by.

"Are you okay?" Ashley asks, worried.

"Fine." Vanessa says, shaking it off.

"What's going on?" Zac asks, looking for some answers.

~THE END~


	2. Note Cards

BFFs Chapter 2 "Note Cards"

Written and edited By: ZanessaDGU

Songs to go along (chosen by the editor): "Vulnerable" by Vanessa Anne Hudgens, "Afraid" by Vanessa Anne Hudgens, and "Secrets" by OneRepublic. Enjoy!

Vanessa started to feel guilty for not telling Zac yet. Then again, it's hard for her to trust now. She keeps her eyes focused down on the floor tiles.

"Nothing. He doesn't like us." Ashley answers.

"Right," Zac says, "well I got to go before my dad flips his shit. How about we all catch a movie tomorrow night?"

"Sure, we'll be open."

"Alright, see you then."

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Vanessa runs her hand threw her hair, "I want to go."

"Agreed."

They both feel the little bump from the car pulling into the driveway. The car doors both loudly screech as they open them. Birds, frightened, flee from power lines. Ashley leads Vanessa into the small bright yellow house accented by light blue shutters and flowers draping down from the window seals. Ashley's mother, Alisha, pops out from behind the door, "Ashley Tisdale, where have you been?" Hands on her waist, she must be pretty ticked.

"Studying in the library," Ashley quickly replies with, as if she _was_ truly there.

"I went to the library, you obviously were not there. Now, let's try the truth this time. Where were you?"

"I was at first at the library, then I had to go to Mrs. Lentor to get help on my American History project. A little trust would be nice sometimes." Alisha sighs,

"I'm sorry," she reaches her arms out to hug Ashley, but Ashley (obviously) isn't a hug person. So she leans away and responds with,

"Its fine mom but we got to go upstairs to talk about stuff."

"Periods?" Ashley would correct her but she doesn't want to think of something else, "Sure." Ashley then leads Vanessa up the curvy stair case to her very small very pink room.

"You're so good at that," Vanessa remarks, "lying."

"I know, right?" Ashley boasts. Vanessa sits in the fluffy hot pink lounge chair. Ashley, wanting to talk, sits down on the edge of her bed near Vanessa.

"So, do you want to talk?"

"What's there to talk about?" Vanessa asks while twirling her thumbs.

"You haven't ranted yet." Ashley suggests.

"Will that take care of it?"

"Maybe. I'm all ears if you want to." Vanessa thinks about it for awhile,

"I thought I could trust him. I almost thought he was the one. I remember when he was sweet. When he'd carry my books for me in the hallway," Vanessa silently smiles, "He made me feel like I was the first lady…he of all people. You would have never expect it from him."

"No one expects something like that." A tear rolls down Vanessa cheek and makes a dark blue discoloration dot on her blue jeans.

"It was over two months ago, but I can remember it like it was yesterday."

There they were, happy. Vanessa was laughing at a crazy antic Jason had just done. Jason laughed along. They were in a car, his car, in the parking lot of the movie theater. It had been a good night.

"Wow, you are just something else." Vanessa giggles, "I think tonight has been one of our best dates ever."

"Well, I couldn't agree more." He places his hand on her leg.

"Yeah," she bites her bottom lip, anticipating more. Not all the way, she just wanted to tease him. Jason takes the hint and leans in to kiss her. Then it turns into a make out session. Vanessa then leans apart, "I think we should go. My curfew was ten minutes ago." Vanessa checks her phone to see if her mom had called.

"I know you don't want to." Jason puts his hand on her phone and starts kissing down Vanessa neck. Vanessa looks out the window at all the busy city life.

"I don't think we should be doing this."

"Its **fine** Vanessa," he starts tugging Vanessa's shirt up.

"Jason, stop." She puts his hand down. He raises his voice and practically shouts,

"I don't see what your problem is!"

"I don't have one!" Vanessa yells back.

"Then why won't you do this!"

"I'm not ready." Vanessa sweetly argues, not wanting to continue the screaming.

"It's not that big of a deal Vanessa!" He's not looking for a debate, he's looking for action.

"I'm still a virgin, it is to me!" Jason starts to undo her belt for her; a bad choice.

"Stop!" Vanessa yells as she struggles to get his hands away. Jason gets on top of her and pins her down as he whips her belt off. "STOP!" Vanessa screams for her life, fearing the worst, "Stop! Get off!" She starts kicking and scratching. Jason's adrenaline finally gets released in a bone breaking punch he lays on Vanessa's innocent face. Vanessa cups her nose as a waterfall of blood flows from it.

"Just get out!" Jason opens her door and shoves her body out onto the asphalt. He then proceeds to drive away, almost running over her head with his back tires. Does he care? Not one bit.

"I only remember waking up in the hospital." She's again in Ashley's pink room, safe …for now.

"Here, take these." Ashley hands her more tissues.

"I wish I could zap that memory from my brain."

"I know, honey. No one deserves to have gone through what you had to. It's a scar, it'll fade. Give it time." They hug.

"Vanessa," Alisha enters the room, "Your mom is on the phone." She reaches out the handset.

"Hello?" Vanessa asks into the phone.

"Why didn't you call to tell me you were at Ashley's?" It's Gina, Vanessa's mom, "I almost had a heart attack when I went to The Landing and you weren't there!" Gina's voice was loud enough to reach the ears of Alisha. Oops.

"Grounded!" Alisha exclaims and leaves the room. Ashley, not wanting to be grounded, chases her mother down the hallway, "Mom! Wait! C'mon I just got done from being grounded!" Alisha still proceeds down the stairs,

"I guess you'll be getting a new record then."

"This so isn't fair!" Ashley starts retracing her steps back up to her room.

"Life isn't fair! Deal with it!"

"RAH!" Ashley, enraged, slams the door shut as she enters. Then just like the bipolar bitch she is calmly says, "So, what did your mom say?"

"That I need to get my irresponsible ass home," Vanessa answers.

"Alright, see you tomorrow V." A final hug, and Vanessa is out the door.

"Hey how was school?" Gina asks from the dining room table. She's making a bracelet.

"Good." Vanessa responds with as she drops her back pack down by their front door.

"Did you get into trouble?"

"Nope." Vanessa starts unpacking her books.

"Get all good grades?"

"Yep."

"What about Ashley?"

"Fine." They're not close.

"Let's do four syllable replies."

"Ash-ley is fine." Gina gives her a stern look.

"I don't want to talk. I have to work on my homework."

"Alright. Oh! Don't forget that Greg is coming over for dinner tomorrow." Vanessa pouts, "No!"

"I'm so sorry that your brother is finally coming home for a week."

"Mom, it's not that. I wanted to go to a movie with Zac and Ashley tomorrow night."

"Why don't they just come over here?"

"Are you serious?"

"Sure, I don't see why not. I want to meet this Zac child you speak of."

"You'll like him, he's really cute."

"Alright then, call them tonight."

"Thank you!" Vanessa runs upstairs to her room to call them.

"Whore!" Vanessa screams from across the hallway at her best friend. She gets some strange looks, but most of the students are used to their antics. Ashley surprisingly doesn't recognize the voice and looks for blood as she turns around.

"Damn," she's disappointed, "I was ready to slap the shit out of someone."

"I take it you're grounded longer than expected," Vanessa approaches Ashley.

"Three more days now, but she's letting me go the dinner tonight because I'll be around 'responsible people'."

"Your mom must really want you to get a new record."

"No shit."

"Get to class!" Zac orders while he passes them in the hallway.

"Yes sir!" Ashley yells back.

"Don't taunt the girls, Efron!" Joe the best friend orders Zac.

"Oh it's Joe." Zac sounds disappointed.

"Oh shut up." Joe chuckles a little.

"Why haven't you been to basketball practice for a while?"

"Jason didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Hayden and I were caught in the boy's locker room. He told everyone else."

"Strange…"

"Yeah, well he can say whatever he wants. I don't want him to Chris Brown me like how he did to Vanessa Hudgens." Then the jackass of a best friend starts laughing at his own remark.

"Dude, what are you talking about?" He tries not to seem too excited for he may now understand their mysterious behavior at The Landing.

"He beat her up."

"When," anticipating all the details.

"Like two months ago. That's why she left. Some rehab center. She had mental problems afterwards, Post-traumatic stress disorder also referred to as shell shock."

"Thank you, human encyclopedia. That explains so much."

"No shit. She's been really quiet ever since she returned. You've never noticed?"

The horrific loud buzz echoes throughout the hallway. It's the bell.

"Homeroom calm down! this is ridiculous!" Mr. Smith yells over fifteen of his unruly students. Zac tries to sneak in, "Hey, 'dude' is late." Zac glares at him. "Everyone up to the front of the class!" A roar of moans flies throughout the room. "Get up! Don't be such lazy Americans!"

"If I wasn't mistaken, I'd say you're American Mr. _Smith_." Ashley protests.

"Nope, I moved from England when I was five."

"Go back." Vanessa murmurs.

"What was that?" Mr. Smith interrogates.

"I said, 'cool fact'."

"Good, so, here are not cards. Pass them out." He hands them to Ashley who lazily passes out the cards.

"I want you to write down a secret. It can't be about you…maybe something that you know about someone else but they down know that you know." Hayden asks,

"Do they have to be in this room?"

"No. Anyone even your parents. Please make it a very deep one." Vanessa _writes I know Hayden Panettiere is pregnant_. Zac writes down _Vanessa Hudgens was beaten by Jason D__er__ülo_

_then went to a mental hospital_. Ashley writes down _I used to hear my parents "do stuff" when they were together_. "Fold your secret in half two times. Now, make eye contact with someone next to you. They are your partner." Like fate, Zac and Vanessa look at each other. "Give your partner your secret but do not open the secret you receive…alright, now you may ready the secret."

"What?" Zac asks, shocked.

"Unfold the paper and read the secret." Mr. Smith explains. Vanessa starts to unfold the piece of paper…

~THE END~


End file.
